


Day 253

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [253]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26398762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [253]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 2





	Day 253

Niklas had a decision to make. The two former guard pretenders he had contacted for the job had not been in the same social circle as Niklas, and they hadn’t spoken since their base and leader were wiped out by Varric and the Champion, but they had invited Niklas to rebuild their gang. As they had discovered the influx of new recruits for the actual guard made it a perfect time to go back to their old tricks. The others said that if they knew when to quit, they could make a small fortune and retire to the countryside somewhere. Niklas wasn’t so sure. He remembered what happened when the attention of the powerful was brought down upon you.

On the other hand Paherial and Felras had invited him to return to Rivain with them. Being a Lord of Fortune promised no more safety than being a criminal in Kirkwall, but he would be far away from Varric and any retribution he sought for the theft of the Harrowmont collection. It was tempting but Niklas had never been outside of Kirkwall before, his entire life had been lived within these walls. He had no idea what might await him out in the wide world.

The boat was leaving in two hours and he would have to decide soon. Niklas had packed all his worldly possessions into a bag and gone down to the docs with the intention of boarding the boat but now he hesitated. It wasn’t too late to turn back, but he didn’t know if he wanted to.

He stopped by a place called the Seaside Sapphire. It was the sort of place he had never been able to afford before but with the share of the take Paherial had given him made it attainable. He probably shouldn’t have, if he decided to remain in Kirkwall that money was meant to last a long while, but if his life was going to return to a boring monotony, he wanted one indulgence first.

He paid the entry fee and took a seat by the bar. He had no idea what to order, so he went with the plate of oysters with a side of wine the barkeep recommended. It was probably the most expensive thing on the menu but he didn’t want to seem cheap. He realized immediately that he hated oysters, but he had already paid for them and he didn’t want to waste the one treat he was getting for himself.

An elf came by and asked the barkeep for a package he had ordered ahead of time. The Barkeep disappeared into the back leaving the two men sitting together.

“Tomwise?” Niklas asked. The pretenders had sometimes bought poisons from the elf but it had been a while since last they had met.

“Do I know you?” Tomwise asked. 

“No,” Nikals said. “I was part of a group a few years back that bought your… product occasionally.” 

Tomwise nodded. He probably med hundreds of people through his work. Kirkwall was full of people fighting in the shadows.

“You must have had a run of good luck,” Tomwise said. “This place isn’t cheap.”

“I had one good day,” Niklas said. “Not enough to call it a string, but it could be. I have a chance but… it’s a big risk.”

“Well no one ever got anything without risk,” Tomwise said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out what looked like a promise ring. “If you used my services you’re probably not someone who likes to play it safe. What’s the hesitation now?”

“It’s a big risk,” Niklas reapplied, “and there’s no going back.”

“That’s true of every choice,” Tomwise said. “I don’t know what you’re struggling with and I won’t pry, but just sitting in your house is a risk these days. Take what chances you can, while you can.”

The barkeep returned with a package for Tomwise and the elf left. Niklas finished the wine but left the last half of the oysters on the bar when he left. He reached the ship with plenty of time to spare. Paherial and Felras were pleased to see him and started regaling him with stories from Rivain. When the ship set sail Niklas stood at the back and watched Kirkwall until it disappeared into the horizon.


End file.
